little club creepypasta 2
by killerNick666
Summary: read the first of this before!


They both looked familiar. The first one wore a pink long sleeve tee, boots, ripped shorts, and a pink flower headband. Her name was Little Kelly. She was the princess of the magical kingdom. The other had a blue and white stripped sleeve tee, blue _vans_ , jean shorts, and a blue flower headband. This girl was Little Carly. The one that was controlled by Niome.

Jack then said "Hey little Kelly, Hi little Carly" he then guestured the girls to look at me and said " guys this is Nick. Nick this is-" before he finished I intterupted "Little Kelly and Little Carly" I looked at Carly as I said this. I felt like my eyes could becime my head if I kept staring I blinked and looked away. "ummm" Jack said suaprised "yeah thats... thats them." "Why are you surprised she knows us?" Little kelly asked. "Little Carly" I said out of the blue "Don't you remember of going to the same school as me?" I asked desprate. "I don't Im sorry" Little Carly said. " Don't you remember having to do EXACTLY what Niome said?" I asked thinking the mention of Niome would help her remember.

I think I must have made her go in on a flash back since she just stood there blankly. She stared at the floor with her eyes popping out. Finally she said "I...I do remember" she put her head up and stepped back "you were the outcast everyone pretended to be a ghost." I just smiled and nodded. Jack just stood there with Tiny Turtle, and Little Kelly. Jack then shook his head as if he was in a daze and jumped in the conversation "so your telling me" Tiny Turtle and Little kelly got out of thier daze "you were a outcast and you Little Carly just let her BE an outcast?" "And who is Niome?" Little Kelly asked "And why did you have to do EXACTLY what Niome said?" Tiny Turtle asked.

Little Carly looked like she wished I had never said anything. "Im sorry I said anything" I said with my head hanging low. "Its okay" Little Carly said "I just am surprised that you can remember that since I thought no one really played attention to her cruelty." "HELLO!!??" the other three yelled to get our attention. "Look" I said "Im the one who brought this up so Ill tell you who Niome is. Niome is a girl that is cruel and is a spoiled brat. She's si spoiled her parents would fo anything wich means kidnapping kids. Well I didn't know she was a princess but that she was an orphan. Well Niome kidnapped Little Carly forcing her to be her friend. And if Little Carly didn't do what Niome said, Niome would usually torment Little Carly with unspeakable things." I looked back at Little Carly feeling even more sorry for her. "She was what I call the devils number one pupil star." The three stood there with widen eyes.

That day went well and I made some friends. When the day was over I got a text from Eyeless jack saying _'wanna go on a date tonight? I found a GREAT place to eat at!!!'_ I texted back saying _'sounds fun. I guess so. Whats the place called? I'm starving for some chinease food!!!U'_ I sent the text when I saw Jack coming up. "Who you texting Nick?" He asked. "Um...my...er..I was just discusing on what me and my mom should have tonight." I thoght I was busted when he said "Um... yeah I just wanted to ask you something" his voice sounded very scared and nervouse "me and the gang were going to watch a movie later ,and since you and me are going to be buds I was wondering if you want to eat out with me-just so I can get to know you better."

My phone was going crazy and I just tried to ignore it. "Sorry I have plans tonight" I said this hoping it'll make him go away. "oh" he said his face going paler than it was "um...yeah...I get it...sure thats fine." I smiled and pat his shoulder saying "maybe tomorrow. Bye" Then I ran off.

It didn't take long for me to run to my house. When I got in I was greeted by Masky. "Hey girl" he said. I hugged him and walked in. "Where's Jack?" I asked looking around. "He's downstairs in the basement helping hoodie play 'NeverWinter'." Toby said jumping onto Masky. I walked down stairs where I saw EXACTLY what Toby told me. Hoodie and Jack were both playing NeverWinter on differant screens. Hoodie seemed to still making his new avatar.

Hoodies room was dark and red. His bed seemed to blend in the floor where I almost tripped. "Hey dude" Hoodie said to me with his eyes still glued to the tv. "Hey Hoodie" I said. I was now glitching and so was the room so now I knew I was Glitch again. "Are you ready yet Jack?" I asked "we need to do this befor 11:00pm you know. "Oh" Jack said turning his tv off "you're right."

He pulled up his zipper for his black hoodie hiding his blue tee underneath. I smiled his little panick and guestured us out of the huge room. "So..." Jack said as we left the house "how was your first day?" I looked to the floor and thought on how I was going to answer this question. "I hinestly dunno" I said all the way sure I was telling the truth. "I had some incadents this morning and the rest of the day was as smooth as a shadow." I felt confident with my answer. He just nodded and said "my day had some bumps too but now I feel right at home if you know what I mean."

We had finally gotten there when I spotted the theatre. There standing in line for tickets was the Little club and Jack!!! I pushed Eyeless Jack out of veiw as well as me. "huh?" Eyeless Jack asked "whats up???" I just pushed us into the middle of the line of the waiters for the chinease resturant.

The lady that served us was a small, skinny, teen. She wore her hair in tiny bunns. She looked scared when she saw us ,but Jack said to her that we had reserved a table for two by the window earlier. The little woman didn't hesitate she just walked us to our reserved table. The chinease place was a little buffet and if you wanted something fancy you had a "personal" waiter. I could see the gang of four walk into the theatre. I was soon able to breathe after that.

After my mini date I relized I never took track of time and never saw the foursom come out of the theatre when it closed. I shrugged and walked home with Jack. "I had an AMAZING time Jack" I said looking into his empty eyes. "It's because YOU are amazing Glitch" He said looking at me. Underneath I could tell he was smiling like a moon seeing death and the stars able to shine to encourage murders. Once we got home Jack stopped me at the doorway. I could see out the corner of my eye was Tobay with his face pressed up against the window watching us. "Look" Jack said looking down. He dug into his pocket looking for something "I...I wanted to ask you if... if you wanted to be my girl friend?" He bent down on one leg proposing with a necklace of a black dead rose. I was in lose of words so I just said what first came in my head "YES!!!"

When I got I side Toby was off probably trying to find the others going to tell them. I was putting on my necklace when Jack also said "I saw someone wearing black and whit looking at us earlier" he looked down at his feet "did you know him? He was looking at you. Is he the reason why we skipped in line?" I was surprised and just nodded. "Oh...oh well" Jack said and headed into his room.

 _DING DONG!!!_ The door bell went off. I walked to the window to see who it was ,but it was to dark to see so I just opened the door. There standing befor me was JACK!!! Not Eyeless Jack ,but THE Jack. My face washed all the cokor I HAD leaving me white as a ghost. "Um..." I said. I was still glitching "h...hi J...jack..heh...heh ho...how are y...you???" I asked. I acted as if I was caught cheating on a boy. I just smiled weakly. I turned back to my normal self as Nick.

Jack seemed as if he was a volcanoe slowly spillingbaaiting for the real fizz to come and make it EXPLODE. "So ,Nick, your a creepypasta?" he asked "or should I say GLITCH." I was so shocked at his remark. But befor I was able to explain stupid Toby came in and said "no dumbass!!! She's the moon, what does it look like!?" I was so embarrassed at him. I looked back at him and gave him a dirty look. "Sorry Jack" I said apologetically "I was going to tell you...later in time when I knew you'll understand." He stood there mass at me and a little scared I bet. "Understand!?" he asked angrily "I would understand now, I just needed you to just come talk to me which you had a chance by going to eat with ME!!!" I know knew I had let a volcanoe walk into my home.

Everyone came back from where they hide (they all ,but Toby hid in their room's). "I'm so sorry" said almost on the way to tears. Jack looked at me concerned "I..Im sorry" he said reggretting he ever came over "I..Im just confused and mad. Thats all." He smiled at me tryingbto reassure me. "Look" Toby said pulling out one of his axes "If I was you I would be running." he quickly pulled his head facing Jacks putting both his hands on his axe.

Jack started backing away scared and looked at me "YOU'RE CRAZY!!!" He then ran as fast as he could. Being my normal self I felt sorry. Once he was fully gone I looked at Toby and gave him a dirty look. "JERK!!!" I said to him. He was laughing his head off watching Jack run off. The others were laughing too but I payed no attention to them. "I go to school with him-" I was almost finishing my sentence about to kill Toby when I was intterupted by Sally. "guys?" she asked "why aren't you ready for school?"

It was 10:50 wich gave us 10 minutes to get our things for our mini schooo with Slender Man. We all ran into the house and got our things for our semi schooling. I gotten my blades, my lucky balck glove (it was stained with blood from my first victim), and my skull head keychain. I was glitching even more with excitment. I was excited to see my other friends.

We all went into the attic where there was a teleporter to our creepy school. Me and Sally went first since we were finished first (and Sally hadn't made her teleporter in her basement). We had telepoted infront of a giant house of pitch blackness. This was where I had lived with Slender Man and the others. There was a GIANT gate that was gaurdint the enterance. The gate was so scary it was as if it spoke telling you and warning you of what the dangers lie within the gate.

We were greeted by Slender Man. He seemed to be even taller and even more aggressive. I nodded to him as he waved saying "good evening class." We enterd the giant house with pride. Usually I would enter a house and feel the rush of a new rush of wind or whatever ,but now I was greeted with a rush of memories.


End file.
